gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katalysator-2
Timeline of Katalysator-2 1530/1531: PoD: Paracelsus invents the catalyst potion. 1537: The future Edward VI of England is born. 1547: King Henry VIII dies, and is succeeded by his young son, Edward VI. 1549: The Catalyst of Paracelsus is used in England, around this time. One man believed to have used it, though most likely in a small dose, is Dr. James Clarke, later Physician to the King. 1554 (February 12): Edward VI marries Lady Jane Grey. 1555: Mary, daughter of Henry VIII and wife of Phillip II of Spain, gives birth to a sickly boy called Peter. A number of alchemists begin experimenting with the creation of dragons around this time. 1556: Queen Jane of England gives birth to a son named John. Florence and Venice both claim to have invented the microscope this year. 1557: First manned flight of a hot-air balloon, outside Antwerp, in the County of Flanders. A similar balloon flies over London for the First Day of Christmas. 1559: Edward VI dies, and is succeeded by his three-year-old son, King John II of England (and a Regency Council lead by the Duke of Suffolk). A few months thereafter, Jane gives birth to Edward's second son, known at this time as Prince Edward the Posthumous. 1562: Children's War (aka Spanish War, King Phillip's War) begins, as Phillip II of Spain attempts to have his son Peter put on the throne of England by force, in place of the Protestant King John. The war will flare on and off (some historians split it into three to five separate wars) for the next ten years. 1566: Fluidic computer invented, in Athens. Earliest attempts to breed orks date from around this period. 1572: Peter, Prince of Girona (styled 'King Peter of England' by his Catholic supporters), dies of a long-term illness, ending the Children's War. 1574: The Regency of King John II ends, and he begins to rule in his own right. 1579: First reasonably successful attempt at a powered hot air balloon is demonstrated for the Duke of Savoy by its primary inventor, Carlo di Castellamonte. Late in the year, a similar device is demonstrated in Florence by Bernardo Buontalenti, who claims that Castellamonte stole the design from him (90 years later, the dispute remains unresolved). Both are propelled by means of a wood-and-cloth air-screw, resembling da Vinci's helicopter turned on its side. 1588: Pope Romanus II releases a bull declaring most powers granted by the Catalyst of Paracelsus to be natural, 'containing no deviltry but what sinful men bring to them.' 1593: Germ theory of disease developed in Brunswick-Lüneburg, by Dr. Klaus Gwerder. Alchemists in West Africa begin breeding and modifying chimpanzees to produce the race that will be called hobgoblins in Europe 1596: King Phillip II of Spain dies, succeeded by his son Carlos, who becomes Charles II of Spain. Crowning Charles is the last significant act of the 73-year-old Pope Romanus II, who dies three days later. His successor, Alexander VII, is elected just before the end of the year. 1598: Jozef Kowalski invents a form of Stirling engine, called the Kowalski engine in this worldline. The device is intended to propel airships, using the same heat-source as the air-bags. 1603: The first 'true' European dragons are hatched this year. Pope Alexander VII dies. His successor, Pope Victor IV, lives only two months. The next pope elected is a much younger man, Cardinal Francesco Sforza, who chooses to reign as Sixtus VI. 1607: Archduchy of the Netherlands formed. 1610: Late in the year, King John II of England dies, succeeded by his son, Richard Tudor, as Richard IV. 1619: Prince Edward the Posthumous's son Edmund is married to Princess Catherine, eldest daughter of King Francis III of France. 1623: Princess Catherine gives her husband a son, named Henry Tudor. 1625: Princess Catherine gives birth to two children this year, a girl named Louise at the beginning of the year, and a boy named Arthur at the end. Pope Sixtus VI dies near the end of the year. 1626: After three months of discussion, the papal conclave elects Cardinal Ferdinando de' Medici as Pope Leo XI. 1633: First reliable sighting of an icewyrm, a ways north of Hoting in the Kingdom of Sweden. University of Amanvi founded in the West African country of Gyaaman. 1642: The Akan tribal state of Gyaaman effectively dominates the Ashantiland paeninsula and some surrounding territories by this year. 1654: The childless King Richard IV dies early in the year, succeeded by his cousin, Henry IX. 1657: King Henry IX marries Queen Mary Stewart, uniting the island of Great Britain. 1659: Prince William, first legitimate son of Henry XI, is born. 1665: Cardinal Alfonso de Girón is elected Pope. He chooses to reign under the name 'Stephen X.' 1667: Scouts from Infinity discover this worldline. 1668: A fire at the Palais du Louvre kills King Francis IV and his son, the Dauphin Louis, prompting a succession crisis. 1669: Present Day. Category:Fan Settings Category:Reality Classification Category:Quantum 6